dbrfandomcom-20200216-history
The Struggle For Power
Red and Maki: The struggle for power '' '' Chapter 1: A new admin in town ' ' It was a day like any other, the birds were chirping annoying and storms were hitting Maryland like no other, only to be followed with extremely clear skies ten minutes after the incident. Within a house in the depths of the whitest part of town, a glorious man would ask himself a single question; "How can I make everyone Blue angry today?" And it is exactly at this instant that the fire-haired overlord had a thought. A single one that crossed his mind, one that did not bother reading applications for; He was going to hire Blusuke's best friend, only to spite the man's firing of the team. Instants later, as ADHD describes as time™, Superman himself had brought down upon Autism Simulator 2014 a plague, a man of pure evil, the real life Superman, standing tall with his 6 foot 8 inches, a perfect body, chiseled by the gods themselves, a man of incredible beauty and might, one that took a liking in beating various women-- No one else but the glorious Red. Much like his name, this man had fire within his eyes and blood in his hand, his evil had no bounds, he could betray his friends by bringing the worst kind of beasts, the evil wonyan bearing the curse blessing of autism, only to destroy his friend, take his girlfriend and at the very same moment, his rank. This plot sought no success, despite the evil efforts the man made, but one thing had flourished from that kind of evil. A single thing that mattered more than ruining his friend's lives, to the ultimate being known as Red. He had caught the eye of the young, underaged and inexperienced Makito. This boy without any kind of fear, with his full innocence, glanced up towards the lord of all evil, only to see a dream. Pillar men. The ultimate beings, the kind that approached the reality that was Kyle the most, were only a click away from Makito himself. Little did he know what was coming... Chapter 2: Lies upon lies ' ' "I can make your dream real, I swear." Those were the words that the evil Pillar Man spoke out to Makito, a few words that would cost the young boy his innocence as he swallowed his shame, closing his eyes as his heartbeat shot up to a new level he never knew was possible. Was this excitation or was this fear? He knew not, he was troubled, unable to understand why he was trembling so. His heart pounded against his chest as Kyle's perfect hands would caress it gently, having removed his shirt moments earlier. Makito's hands slowly slid down his own body, thumbs slipping in-between his hips and his underwear. He took a deep breath, squinting one bit as he slowly began removing what remained of his pride, tropping shorts and trousers to the burning ground of Hell, as this was the overlord of Evil's domain, only for them to vanish in fire. Makito had nothing for himself. He was flat, neither fat or skinny, nor was he tall or small, he was the most average person there ever was, only able to open his eyes, lips trembling as he looked upon the perfect being, daring to ask out; "I-Is.. This good enough?" Kyle bursted in laughter, the depths of Hell themselves trembling as he did so. An evil laugh that froze the very souls that inhabited this forgotten plane of existence. This would lead to a large fanged smile, one that the ultimate being would give out to his aforementionned new bitch. "Foolish mortal!" Red's eyes would light themselves up, colored with the very namesake he held, the ground beneath his feet cracking up as he clenched both his fists. He flexed every single muscle in his perfect body at once, ripping through all of his clothes as his muscle mass grew instantly into something even more majestic, even more perfect than he used to be a moment ago. The ever-changing man brought standards up once more and he stood before Makito, equally naked. The touch of Satan himself would be upon the young boy as for once in his life the Heavens blessed him with the chance to be equal to Kyle in a manner. Though the man's body, compared to Makito's average form, was far from fair. An abdomen with more muscles that you could count, simply ripping new numbers every single time you thought you were finished, arms that could hold a demsel in distress and impregnate her with a simple hold, leading to the birth of at least 8 children, legs that could run faster than a cheetah, hands that could throw harder than the mighty Darlose himself and last but not least; A man, perfectly brown in color, fluttering with the winds of Hell as the ultimate admin stood upon its grounds, arms crossed upon his chest in the most majestic manner. His manhood was not to speak of, as it was the most amazing ever, a perfect length and thickness, one that would adapt to every hole, to fit and fill perfectly, to reach the sweetest spots without mercy whatsoever. This man was truly perfect. With a single sight, Red bent Makito over, through sheer will. The Superman appeared behind his victim, manly hands upon his sides as he whispered in the most tender manner; "Awaken, my masters." His member plunged itself deep within the boy, reaching the very perfect spot for pleasure that Makito's body held. It took no time-- Or rather, time itself seemed to change in this very moment. The victim had felt like ten thousand years in Heaven, this single thrust of the man known as "Perfection" would make Makito climax, multiple times over and over, unleashing every single drop of semen that his testicles held directly upon the hot grounds of Hell. If they could produce more, they would've, as the boy felt caressed by angels for what seemed to be forever, in the span of a second or so. Kyle knew just how strong he really was, just how powerful his manhood could be and.. He would make this man his bitch. Hips shooting backwards, letting Hell tremble over, only to have every single of its volcanoes erupt with the simple thrust motion. Over and over, leaving the dried-out Makito in insane pleasure, a few thrusts were needed for him to lose his mind. Eyes rolling to the back of his head as his mouth would open wide, saliva dripping from it as his tongue slipped out. He would unleash screams, but those would be left unheard, only whispers before the erupting depths of Kyle's domain with every single one of his attacks upon Makito's bottom. A grin would appear upon Kyle's face as years, centuries, universes passed over. The perfect being's stamina was greater than time itself, letting him finally be satisfies to a butthole that had taken upon his form long ago. His member grew hotter all of a sudden, the entire universe shook as Red gave one last thrust. "AIAIAIAIAIAIAIIIIIIIIII!" Kyle's very theme song began playing as he unleashed an amount of semen that could impregnate every female in existance, from past to future. This would pierce the heavens that were Makito's mouth as it'd leak out from it, filling him entirely. A powerful body-sized queef could be heard across the entire world. None could see where it was coming from, but they knew. Cough Cough "Was I satisfying, master?" Those were the words, spoken through the man's seed, that the bitch spoke up. A single nod was given, as this was all that Makito deserved for his universe-long service time. This would soon be followed up by a question, the one request that the boy with a dream but no innocence left had; "Will.. Will you add Pillar Men?" Kyle chuckled. "I don't have source access." And within an instant, the boy's dreams were crushed, his universe was shattered, his reality was gone. Nothing was anymore, no more dreams, no more tears, nothing left. He fell upon his knees, crawling into a ball soon enough as he was sobbing with no waterworks. His whole body would begin to be tainted as the ultimate being had whisked him away from his domain. Makito's skin began to grow green. His hair fell out. His penis would slowly shrink into nothingness, forcing him to open his eyes, to try to understand the situation. The grass was blue. The skies were green, much like the water. He was alone. He was Namekian. It's all ogre now...